


Dewey Drabbles

by anonniemoose



Series: School of Rock Oneshots [1]
Category: School of Rock (2003), School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gags, Morning Sex, Outdoor Sex, SSC, Well - Freeform, dom!reader, drabble challenge, look I love his tum ok?, more to come ;) - Freeform, not used but mentioned, over an hour, pls dont have a cock ring on for an hour guys, safe words, soft boi dewey, soft times, sub!dewey, that shit aint healthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: A collection of drabbles based off of a tumblr post of smut prompts. All of these have been requests and all contain smut. Bold is the prompt provided.Chapter 1 - Quiet - At a music festival, you and Dewey decide to get it on behind a tree, but you gotta stay quietChapter 2 - Feel Good - The morning after a gig, you decide to give Dewey a helping hand with his hangoverChapter 3 - Disobedient - Dewey breaks the rules, you gotta punish him for it
Relationships: Dewey Finn/Reader
Series: School of Rock Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564354
Kudos: 33





	1. Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is, as always, the-ineffable-prince-of-hells if you wanna swing by and say hi.
> 
> There isn't enough smut for Musical!Dewey and that really is a shame. I'm here to rectify that.

You were both. Very. Very drunk.

You and Dewey decided to go to a music festival during the school break. Middle of nowhere, tents and just four days of rock and booze. It sounded perfect.

The bands had finished for the day and you and Dewey had drunk _way_ too much, the both of you leaning on each other heavily as you stumble back to your tent for the night.

You’d barely made it out of the festival area and towards the designated camping area before Dewey started to get giggling and handsy. You laugh it off as you push his hands away and push at his head when he starts to kiss at your neck.

“Dew, we are almost back, you can wait 5 minutes.” You laugh when he leans forward to kiss your lips, missing and smashing against your cheek. 

“Too far. Gotta have you now.” His words are slightly slurred as he, again, goes for the button of your pants. You smack his hands away.

“Dewey, we’ll be caught!” The grin that spreads across his face makes you realise that he is very much into that idea. “Don’t you dare, Finn.” You warn.

With a newfound determination, he grabs your hand and with, quite frankly, the stride of a sober man storms towards the collection of trees that were only feet away from where you were standing.

Once he got you to the closest tree, he pushes you against the trunk and makes quick work of removing his jacket and shirt, moving forward to kiss you deeply as you do the same for yourself, your protests now forgotten. His belt is quick to go and his pants are pushed down to his mid thighs before yours are unbuttoned and tugged down. Your thigh is pushed to the side as he slides in against you, a few tries later he’s in you, causing you to giggle at his increasing frustration before moaning at the stretch he provides. He smirks down at you, clearly a bit cocky and being able to make you groan before anything had even begun.

The bark of the tree hurts your back, the air is cool causing your skin to bump up and your nipples to be so hard it hurts. Dewey’s head is firmly planted at your chest as you both clumsily make love against the tree. You hiss loudly when you feel the bark break your skin. “ **Please, remind me again why we’re having sex behind a tree?** ” You complain as you shift, causing the both of you to moan when the new position makes Dewey hit your g-spot head on.

“Because you’re so gorgeous it was either here or in the field.” Dewey aims for that spot again, causing you to moan loudly and clench down on him, causing him to hiss. “ **Try to stay quiet, understand?** ” You nod, moving your arm from around his neck up to your mouth so you could bite down. Even sober, you were noisey when you came, drunk even more so. You grind back down to your boyfriend and lock eyes with him, sending the message. ‘Hurry up, I want to cum.’

His thrusts become tighter, his hips grinding against you, stimulating your clit as he goes. You can feel the coil in your tummy tightening with each grind before finally, it snaps. You bite down onto your arm hard as you cum on his cock, causing him to bite down hard on your shoulder as he noisily cums inside of you, hips stuttering to a halt. The two of you catch your breath before he grins up at you cheekily.

“Race you back to the tent for round two?” You snort.

“Babe, I don’t think you’ll be able to run in the state you’re in.” A rumble leaves his chest before he steps back, making sure that you are steady on your feet, pants already being pulled up as he grabs his shirt and jacket from the floor.

“Wanna bet?” You cock your head to the side at his playful grin. “If you lose the race, tomorrow’s tab is on you.” With that, he bolts for the tents, leaving you to find your shirt and jacket and race after him.

The next day’s tab is ridiculously high, by the way.


	2. Feel Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after a gig, you decide to give Dewey a helping hand with his hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my fave, I love drunk, sleepy sex tbh.
> 
> Tumblr is the-ineffable-prince-of-hells. HMU with a prompt if you wish.

You always had to pick Dewey up from after a gig. Most of the time, you’d stay anyway and enjoy the show but tonight, unfortunately, you had to work. You got off the clock just after his set had finished, but the traffic kept you away from the bar he was playing at for four hours after he had finished. When you got there, there was a very drunk Dewey, singing aloud to a song in his head, nursing an almost finished bottle of beer. When you finally got out of the car, his whole face lights up.

“Y/N! You came!” You roll your eyes as he stumbles towards you, pulling you into a tight hug. “I missed you.” He says sincerely. You press a kiss to his cheek.

“Sorry Dew, traffic was a nightmare.” You apologise, wrinkling your nose slightly at the strong smell of booze and sweat that was coming off of him. “You ready to come home boo?” You get an enthusiastic ‘mhm’ as he nuzzles into your neck, his beard scratching at you slightly. You pull back and help him get into the car, listening to him ramble about how amazing the set was and how the crowd was just incredible, still getting down from his post gig high. On the way home, you blasted AC/DC as loud as you dared as Dewey sung along, a little bit off key but it was adorable nonetheless.

When you finally got home, you were pretty much carrying Dew back into your apartment with how heavy he was leaning on you, still mumbling about something or another as you unlock the door and help him in. His stuff was in your car, it will be safe there until morning.

You somehow managed to get him out of his jeans, shoes and hoodie, leaving him in just his shirt, boxers and Metalica socks you found him one birthday, looking adorable, disheveled and exhausted. You make him drink a bottle of water before pushing him towards the bed. “It’s 3am, it’s time for sleep.” You insisted when he tries to paw at your chest, claiming he wanted to thank you for taking care of him

He finally got settled, head peering over the covers as you slowly get changed into something more bedtime appropriate. By the time you had brushed your teeth and changed, Dewey was out cold. With a smile, you crawl into bed next to him and slowly fall asleep next to him.

You woke up before he did. It was a Saturday, you weren’t needed at work and Dewey had set the day aside to be with you. It wasn’t a shock to you that he was still asleep, it was only 8am and he probably still had some of that alcohol in his system. What did shock you was him grinding his hard cock against your ass in his sleep like a teenager. Sure, you’d woken up to him pressing his hardon against you, but never grinding like he was fucking you.

You pull back and turn to face him, his grinding slowing to a halt. You push his shoulder back so he falls onto his back. You grin, you could have fun with this.

You push back the blankets and make your way down the bed until your just hovering over his belly, shirt having ridden up a little bit with his rolling around in the bed. With a small kiss to the strip of skin that was teasing you, you pull down his boxers and take his cock in hand, giving it a few strokes before sliding your mouth over and down, all the way to the base, sucking deeply as you go and running your tongue over and around. Dewey bucks up with a loud moan, causing you to gag slightly. Your hands move to rest over his hips and pushes them down, holding them still so you could work your magic.

It takes about a minute of you bobbing your head, moving from sucking his head and licking precum away from his tip to sliding down to take him completely in your mouth before Dewey starts to wake up, and another 20 seconds before he realises what’s going on. “Y/N?”

You pull yourself off of him, hand taking over to stroke his dick as you look up at him. “Morning love.” You hum, kissing the tip of his cock before moving to run your tongue along the vein. He groans loudly before shaking his head.

“ **No, I’m supposed to be making _you_ feel good.**” He protests. “You took care of me last nig-”

You shush him. “Let me do this for you Dew.” He looks down at you, eyes still squinting as he tries to make sense of what’s going on, still half asleep. “Just relax Dew.” You instruct before taking him back in your mouth, any protests turning into loud moans and whimpers as you work your magic.

His hand eventually finds its way to your scalp, weaving into your hair as he tugs at your hair, leaving the pace in your control. He warns you before he’s gonna cum, so you take him to the hilt and swallow every drop he gives you as he noisily finishes down your throat.

You pull back with a ‘pop’, moving to sit so you’re straddling his waist, but Dewey is having none of that. He sits up and kisses you, slow, sloppy and messy. You loved every second. When he pulls back to land back on the bed with a thub, you whine until you feel him tap at the back of your knees. You look at him, his eyes mischievous and glazed over with want.

“Your turn.” The tapping of your thighs doesn’t cease, even when you start to shuffle up the bed until you’ve hovering over his mouth. His hands move up to grasp at your hips and pull you down slowly. “My turn to take care of you.”


	3. Disobedient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship with Dewey was……not the most traditional. In any sense. Not that it really mattered to you, it worked for him and it worked for you and that’s all that mattered in your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a prompt request from tumblr. I tried, I really fucking tried. Tumblr is dilfyjuice if you wanna hmu for more.

Your relationship with Dewey was……not the most traditional. In any sense. Not that it really mattered to you, it worked for him and it worked for you and that’s all that mattered in your mind.

When Dewey brought it up, he was red, stammery and clearly not sure how to approach the subject. “Just spit it out, pet, I’m not going to judge.” You said calmly and, if anything, that made him blush more. He wanted you to take more control over, well, everything.

Turns out, Mr. Dewey ‘Stick It To The Man’ Finn prefers to be as submissive as possible, 24-fucking-7. Even if you weren’t in scene, your voice was the final decision. It took some compromise so you felt that his needs and wants were heard and attended to, but if that’s what Dewey wanted, then you were down for that too.

You had simple rules that were to be followed, something the both of you agreed on pretty early on. In Dewey’s mind, rules were meant to be broken. You thought you had managed to get that out of his brain last night, but when you shuffled in home with the shopping, a loud moan from the couch proved otherwise, undeniably the sound Dewey makes when he climaxes.

You didn’t need to look to know what he was doing, and that the both of you knew that you knew what was going on. He was quick to tuck himself away as you walked up behind him and continue to watch TV as if there wasn’t a tissue in his pocket hiding what he was doing. “ **Were you just masturbating?** ” Your voice is light, not as if you’d just caught a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. Dewey flushes, trying to control his heavy breathing.

“ **U-uh..no, I was just...** ” He trails off, shifting as you keep your eyes pinned on him.

“You were just what, pet?”

“Watching TV?” You raise an eyebrow as his head bows slightly. “Sorry?” He says sheepishly. “You were gone a long time!” You cut off the excuses.

“This is the third time this week Dew. What are the rules?” You ask firmly, moving to perch on the back of the sofa as he squirms under your gaze.

“I’m not allowed to touch myself without your permission.”

“Or?” He winces at your sharp tone.

“Or cum without permission.” You hum.

“Get up.” Was your only command, which he is quick to follow, moving to stand in front of you, hands clasped in front of him and head downcast. “Dammit, Dew, we talked about this last night.” You can feel him shift as the welts on his thighs remember the conversation a little too vividly. “Do you want to be a shit, is that what’s going on? Because I can adjust to that, pet.” He whimpers and shakes his head. Both of you know your anger is an act, but it still makes him feel guilty.

“I’m sorry. I really am, Ma’am.” He tries again but you cut him off.

“Bedroom. In your boxers.” You roll your eyes when he hesitates. “Now.”

He scampers off as you move to put your groceries away, leaving him to stew for a few minutes. When you come back in, he’s kneeling on the floor, hands in his lap as he looks floor, physically vibrating as he tries to keep his usual jumpiness in. You don’t talk, you just watch him, knowing he can feel your eyes on him and that that is probably messing him up more than any punishment you could give. The anticipation.

It doesn’t take long for him to break. “Ma’am? Please? I’m sorry I misbehaved but I’ll be go-”

“ **Shut up**.” To his credit, he goes quiet instantly as you rub your face. “What am I going to do with you, pet?” He whimpers at the nickname. You walk closer to crouch in front of him, looking down only to roll your eyes. “You’re hard again already, pet? I haven’t even done anything.” He flushes, but he can’t help it. He loves it when you take control. You stand and tap his shoulder with your fingertips. “Up on the bed, on your back, hands holding the frame and ankles spread.”

You’ve never seen the boy move so fast as he gets into position without complaint, breathing heavily as he gets himself comfy, watching you move to grab the rope you keep handy. You make quick work of tying him down so his movement was restricted enough for him not to be able to touch himself, but still wiggle around as needed, before you start to strip down to your bra and panties, finally moving to sit down next to him, cranking open your laptop to watch some Youtube.

“Ma’am?” He asks, clearly now unsure of how the situation was turning out.

“Hm? Oh. You thought I was going to fuck you.” You comment, still trying to find the perfect, one hour video to watch as your partner squirmed. “I’m not going to reward you for being bad, love. Clearly, counting lashes doesn’t help you any. No, this is a lesson in self control.” You look over and smile down at him. “I’m not going to touch you, and neither are you. You’re going to lie there until I felt you’ve learnt your lesson.” You pause for a second. “Remind me of your safe word?”

“Pop.” He says instantly as you find the video you’d been searching for. He knows the video, and how long it takes. He whines out. “An hour, ma’am?”

“Hush.” You reach over to pull out the ball gag you keep by your bed. “You gonna be quiet, or will I need to gag you?”

You can see him thinking it over before he mumbles the words ‘gag, ma’am’, opening his mouth with a small ‘aahh’ as you slide the ball in, buckling it around the back of his head. “Safe signal?” He bangs the bottom of the bed twice with his foot. “Good boy. Be good for this video and I may help you out.” He whines pitifully. “Any more noises like that, I’ll leave you here with a vibrating plug up your ass.” He whimpers but shuts up.

He can’t help but fidget throughout the hour, but you allow that. He’s always so full of energy, it’s hard for him just to stop. Even when he’s asleep, he is in some way moving, a foot, a leg, a hand, a few times he full on danced. But you love him, so it’s fine.

The hour passes and he doesn’t make any more protests, just waits as you half watch the show, half focus on Dewey who seems to be slipping further and further into his happy space, your hand occasionally moving to play with his hair to make sure he doesn’t slip too far.

When the video is over, you put your laptop to the side, moving to unbuckle and remove the gag, tissue in hand to wipe away most of the drool that had collected on his chin and cheeks.. “Dewey?” He hums, sounding a bit vacant. “Are you ok, pet?” He nods as you move to trace his relaxed face, foot still tapping away to an imaginary rhythm. When you look down, he is still very much hard. Impressive, you supposed, seeings he’s had no contact for the last hour. “Dew, what do you need?”

It takes him a while to respond. “You.” Was all that came out. “Please?” You hum as you go to remove the binds but he shakes his head.

“Wanna stay tied up, Dew?” He nods with a dopey smile on his face.

“Please?” You smile and move to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Of course, sweet.” You smile when he presses up into the kiss as you move to straddle him. Pulling his boxers down and your panties to the side, you pause when you feel something that was definitely not his dick. You look down and roll your eyes. Cock ring, no wonder he’d been hard for so long. You slide it off gently, making sure not to pinch or hurt Dewey as he just lays there with a smile on his face. Slowly, you position yourself and slide down on him in one, solid movement, both of you groaning loudly at the intrusion. You could feel him throb in you as you start to grind against him, Dewey barely being able to hold back his loud moans as you clench down on him.

He can barely move his hips to greet yours, letting you keep the reigns as you keep your hands planted firmly on his chest to keep your balance. You lean down to praise him in his ear, keeping your movements fluid, gentle and slow so it can last as long as possible. It doesn’t take long for him to cum and for you to follow, him making loud needy moans, hands moving up to try and grab you as you lean down to bite on his shoulder with a shudder. You take a minute to catch your breath before sliding off of him and making quick work of the rope, massaging the feeling back into his limbs. “Dewey, open your eyes for me pet.” You ask him quietly.

His eyelids flutter open as he turns his head to make eye contact with you, a large smile gracing his face. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” You smile down at him, moving to run your hand through his messy curls. “I’m gonna get you some water and a washer, ok? Then we can watch whatever you wanna watch.” He nods.

“Ok, Ma’am.” His voice is soft as you go to leave, grabbing the things you need before returning to the bed.

“I’m tapping out, Dew. Small sips.” You hand over the glass, making sure he’s good enough on his own to rest unsupported. “This is your time now.” You remind him. “Wanna watch some videos and order in?”

When you take the half finished glass, he snuggles over. “Dog videos?” He asks quietly. You move down to kiss his forehead.

“Sure thing, baby. What do you want for dinner?” He shrugs. “Want me to pick?” He nods against your lap. He was always quiet post scene, but you were ok with that. You had talked it out long before this became a regular thing. You open up the playlist of silly dog videos that Dewey liked to watch when he needed to settle down and positioned the laptop so he can see as you pull out your phone to order in dinner. You hear his small, tired laughs as he watches with his head resting on your thigh. You can almost time it to a T when he’s going to fall asleep, small snores letting you know that he was now asleep. You sigh, hand moving to play with his hair as he slept it off.

As disobedient as your sub may be, you really did treasure the moments he was. After all, you didn’t get to have moments like these. And where is the fun in having an obedient sub the entire time?

_Epilogue:_

The next day as he got ready for work, you were a little bit concerned. He looked a bit stuffy and vacant, you weren’t 100% sure he had completely gotten himself out of subspace in time for work.

“Got your lunch?”

“Yes.”

“You sure you’re okay to go to work?”

“I’m fine, Y/N.”

“Are you sure, because after you woke up you weren’t really completely out and I’m just worri-”

“Y/N?”

“Dew.”

**“Would you just shut up and kiss me already?”**

You grin and move up to give him a quick peck on his lips. “Promise you’re okay?”

“I promise.” You give him a slightly larger smile.

“Good. I love you.” You lean back up to give him another quick smooch.

“I love you too. I’ll see you tonight.” You move back to let him leave before realizing what he just said.

“Give me lip like that again and I’ll punish you worse than last night.” He chuckles at the not-quite threat.

“Yes, Ma’am.”


End file.
